The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex, botanically known as Ilex aguifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Northen Lights’.
The new Ilex is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Ilex aquifolium cultivar Alaska, not patented. The new Ilex was discovered and selected by the Inventor from with a population of plants of the cultivar Alaska in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands, during the summer of 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ilex by softwood cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the summer of 1998 has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.